1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to tool systems for bending sheet materials and methods for their use.
2. Description of Related Art
Bending two-dimensional (2D) sheet materials to form three-dimensional (3D) structures is known. Machinery and tooling for effecting bends in 2D sheet materials is also known. Generally, such machinery and tooling receives the sheet material in a horizontal orientation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,198 to Huda et al. discloses an apparatus for bending large area construction units. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,058 to Iwaki et al. shows an apparatus that is configured to manufacture box-shaped structures from metal sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,640 to Moore discloses an apparatus for forming box-shaped sheet metal ducts from sheet material.
Disadvantageously, such known apparatuses generally have presses and/or clamping members disposed above the horizontally-oriented sheet material which serve to clamp or shape the sheet material. While such componentry may be effective in their intended purposes, such presses and/or clamping members may present severe physical harm to an operator whom inadvertently catches a finger or limb within such componentry or between such componentry and the sheet material during the clamping or bending process.
Furthermore, such known apparatuses generally clamp the sheet materials such that a significant portion of the sheet materials overhang the apparatus, allowing the overhanging portion to swing unobstructed during the bending process. Again, severe physical harm may come to an inattentive operator in that the swinging portion of the sheet material may strike and injure the operator during the bending process.
Another disadvantage of such known apparatuses is that they are generally configured for forming a particular 3D structure and may require significant time and expense in retooling in order to be used with another 3D structure.
What is needed is a tool system for bending sheet materials which overcomes the above and other disadvantages of known bending machinery and tooling.